


The Things Heartless Automatons Do

by Blacktablet (Ishamaeli)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Violence, Where did all this het come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishamaeli/pseuds/Blacktablet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Irene Adler gets in over her head, she does it purposefully; that much is certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Heartless Automatons Do

